


Unexpected Guests

by Lokiette



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiette/pseuds/Lokiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a strange man shows up in her room one day, Claire DeValle, a regular college student has to decipher the meaning of his visit. Is he telling the truth, or was he sent as a prank from her dorky brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so it may be a little rough, hope you enjoy it anyways!

Claire sat at the wood kitchen table in her apartment room, the afternoon sun shone through the window, and reflected off the golden strands mixed in with the other various shades of blond in her hair. She sighed, wrapping her hair around her finger, and studying the natural highlights her hair had collected over the years.   
"This is seriously the best thing I have to do right now? God, I wish there was something else to do! There has to be something to do!" She thought as she sunk lower into her chair. 

"Does she ever do anything EXCITING? Loki wondered. She has been sitting for hours!" 

" I'll just take a nap." Claire though as she slowly got up, and mozied over to her bed. Once Claire was next to her bed, she turned around and fell with a thump onto her soft mattress. As boring as it was, it was actually sort of mezmorizing to Loki to watch her sleeping form rise and fall with her deep breaths. He took in her beautiful curves, her toned body, and the way that her sleeping face looked so peaceful. "Maybe," thought Loki, " maybe I could visit with her one day." Once the girl had awoken, he watched her as she entertained herself by building a puzzle, cleaning her house, and playing with her cat. "Well, I guess if I am going to go, I should go now." Loki convinced himself, and with a deep breath, teleported into the girls room.   
" I wish I had someone to talk to." Claire thought aloud.   
" Why, you do." An unfamiliar voice responded.   
" AH!" The startled girl shrieked, and dropped the books she was carrying. "Who was that?!" She demanded, and quickly reached for the nearest object she could defend herself with, which happened to be a metal soup ladel. "Show yourself!" She called out. " I'm warning you! If you don't show yourself right now, I will, I'll, i'll-"  
" What will you do? I'm curious now." The stranger mocked as he stepped out from her bedroom. He raised his eyebrow at her.   
" Who are you?" She said as she raised her ladel higher.   
"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Loki asked, seemingly overly friendly for a stranger who had just showed up in her room.   
Eyebrows scrunched, and lips pursed, the girl responded as she slowly lowered her ladel. "Claire DeValle. Why are you in my house? And how did you get in here?"   
" I found your persona interesting, and thought I might like to aqquaintances with you, and I teleported." He responded confidently.   
Claire rolled her eyes and sighed, if Danny put you up to this, you can tell him that I do NOT find this to be in the least but humorous."  
" I was not put up to this by any foul mortal you speak of, I came out of my own accord." Loki responded spitefully.   
" Okay, now you are just messing with me, so, how about you go now, and you can tell whichever one of your little friends that put you up to it, to KNOCK IT OFF!"  
" As I said before, you can rest assured that I came out of my own accord to seek thy presence."   
" Did you just say 'thy'? God you people are weird. Fine then, why did you come?"   
" I would like thy fathers permission to court thee."  
" No, seriously, you can drop the act, why did you come here?"  
" I would like permission to court you."   
"Dude, seriously, you can give it up now, is that what it will take to get you out of here? A date?"   
" Yes, Lady Claire, to court thee is all I ask."   
"Fine, I guess you can stay for dinner."


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with an unexpected guest.

Claire began to make spaghetti and garlic bread, one of her favorite meals, as the stranger, Loki, made himself at home.   
"So, tell me Claire, who is this pathetic mortal "Fanny" you speak of?" Loki asks.


End file.
